


The Infinite Patience of Severus Snape

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Snape wants to shoot something, The twins are up to their usual mischief, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Snape and the Weasley Twins are lost in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Patience of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:<3 Sherly. Okay, do you watch Hannibal? Snape and the Weasley twins find themselves lost together in the middle of the forbidden forest. ~Your Lovely Ostrich
> 
> (nope, not a fannibal)

It wasn’t an Ideal situation, and frankly, if Snape was going to be   
lost in the forbidden forest, he would have preferred that it wasn’t   
with these particular students.

Still, he was the adult in the situation, and it was his responsibility   
to make sure they were all safe, now if only the Weasley twins would   
respect his authority.

Just then there was a loud bang, directly behind him, and Snape jumped,   
apparently, one of the twins (possibly Fred) had let off some kind of   
banger just behind them, causing both the twins to laugh hysterically,   
and Snape sighed, if the forest creatures didn’t kill them, he   
certainly would.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda from Snape’s POV because I thought it would be cool.


End file.
